Junjou Drabbles
by ShuniYaku
Summary: A collection of stupid, sexy, fluffy, scary or just plain weird drabbles. If you have any ideas please give them to me by reviewing, thank you for reading and have a nice day.
1. Gift

"Oh my god, have the gods finally realized how wonderful of a human I am and have rewarded me with this wonderful gift?" Akihiko thought to himself as he looked at his lover to was laying on the bed with his body covered in whipped cream and sweets.

His face was flushed red and his dick was already standing as all as a tower. His hands were handcuffed and his eyes were watery. Akihiko dropped his bags and then quickly walked over.

"Happy birthday, Usagi-san," Misaki moaned. Akihiko gulped and then turned away for a few seconds, this was some kind of trick. His sweet and innocent Misaki would never do this kind of thing. He looked around and he could see that the boy was desperately waiting for from to take him.

He comes home from a meeting and his is what he finds. He has never been more happy in his life!

"Misaki you are going to wish you didn't have legs once I am done with you," Akihiko said as he licked his lips and then unbuckled his belt.

 **Ahaha, I am kind of on a writer's block for my other story so I'm just trying to get all my ideas out. You guys can leave suggestions for this if you want, and also how was this drabble? I'm so used to writing long chapters that I don't really know how to write little things anymore.**


	2. Filming

"Hiro-san, look this way please," Nowaki said as he clicked the camera. Hiroki growled at the device and then tried to chuck the thing out of his lover' hands. This was probably another stupid idea from his senpai.

"What in the bloody hell are you dong?" Hiroki said as he watched Nowaki look through the photos. As Hiroki sat next to him and watched his lover go through the pictures, he was surprised with what he saw. There was even a picture of him sleeping!

"Why bother having a bunch of fake ones when you have the real one in front of you?" Hiroki said as he climbed onto the man's lap and then threw the camera somewhere. Nowaki gulped at the sudden touch and then forgot all about the camera.

Then, they continued to have the hottest yaoi sex in the universe of sex. However, there was one thing that they forgot. When Hiroki threw the camera on the ground, he clicked a button and that caused the device to start filming. Well, life was full of surprises anyway.


	3. Toys

"Um, Nowaki?" Hiroki said as he watched the mountains and mountains of pills and sex toys out of the box. They had received a mysterious box and when they opened it, they were revealed with the toys and contents that would be enough even to make the devil blush. There were different flavored lubes and sex toys and anal beads and dildos and cock rings and oh I can go on and on.

There were different flavored lubes and sex toys and anal beads and dildos and cock rings and oh I can go on and on.

"This is probably from Tsumori senpai," Nowaki said. "The other day he asked me if I wanted some gifts and I said yes, guess this was what he was talking about," Nowaki said as he laughed. Hiroki looked at him and then sighed, biting off more that you could chew was never a good thing.

"We are not using any of these, you hear me?" Hiroki said as he glared at Nowaki. The man pouted and then nodded.

Later that night, Hiroki sneakily went to the living room and opened the box. Right on the bottom was a pair of handcuffs and when he walked up to the room, Nowaki was still sleeping. The man smirked and then walked over to the man. This was going to be a long night for the both of them.


	4. Discovery

Misaki gasped as he scrolled down the website. His eyes widened in both lust and horror. How could someone do something like this?! Something this dirty and this talented.

He then clicked on the next chapter and then he gulped. Was he sure that he wanted to do this? He could possibly scar himself for life... Dinner that following night was very interesting.

"Misaki, is there something wrong? You look very bothered," Akihiko said as he sipped his coffee. Misaki laughed nervously and then walked over to the man. He leaned in and then gulped.

"Usagi-san, I have discovered Fanfiction," the boy said as he giggled afterwards.


	5. DVD

Miyagi sighed as he walked into his apartment. Shinobu said that he was going to be busy tonight even though he had no idea what special occasion it was. Miyagi set his bag down and then walked out to the balcony. It had been 5 years since he last spent his birthday with anyone and when he finally thought that he could spend it with Shinobu, he was not here.

"I'm so pitiful," Miyagi said as he took a puff of his cigarette and then looked out to see the night sky of Tokyo. The night breeze was blowing through his body and it calmed him as if he was being hugged by the earth.

He threw out the cigarette when he was done and then walked into his bedroom. His mouth dropped open and then he threw himself into the bed. It was his favorite porn actor. The DVD on his bed was supposed to be released only 3 days later, how did it get here Throwing any concerns out of his head, Miyagi stripped down his pants and then popped the disk into the player.

After a few rounds of hardcore masturbation, Miyagi sighed in satisfaction and then went to take a shower. When he walked out he fell asleep. However, what he didn't know was that there was a figure hiding in his closet the entire time. When then man was snoring, Shinobu walked out and then frowned.

"You need to be punished," he whispered as he walked towards the man.


	6. Fruits

"Hey, Misaki, what fruits do you like?" Akihiko said as he put down his book and then tapped his cigarette in the panda tray. Misaki looked up from his test prep book and then wondered for a bit. He didn't really have a favorite fruit anymore, the Usami brothers sent him so many strawberries that he spent 5 weeks finishing them all.

Now, he hates the red fruit. "Why do you need to know?" Misaki said as he walked over to Akihiko and then saw that he was reading am article about fruit-picking. "I don't have a favorite fruit," Misaki said as he shut the book. Even if he did, he would have no time to go and he was sure that no one was going to eat it when they take the fruits home.

"Well, I do. I have a favorite fruit," Akihiko said as he smirked. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and then whispered into his ear, "My favorite fruit is the Misakiberry, and I really want some right now."


	7. Magazine

Misaki groaned as another one of his female classmates asked for Akihiko's phone number. he was getting really fed up with this. He hissed at her no and then she walked away dejectedly. However, before she walked away, she gave Misaki a magazine that featured Akihiko.

That night, Misaki was alone for Akihiko had gone to a meeting and he wasn't going to be back until 12:00. Misaki took the magazine and then looked at it. It was supposed to feature Akihiko. When he opened it, he was met with the face of his lover.

Misaki flipped through it and then reached down for his pants. Slowly and ever so gently he touched his aching member. Just as he was about to cum, the door opened to to reveal a pair of surprised violet eyes.


End file.
